Generally, a digital camera module photographs an image using an image sensor such as a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Apparatus) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to replace a film.
A camera module using an image sensor is less voluminous and excellent in performance and used in various fields including mobile devices, monitoring cameras and detecting cameras mounted on a vehicle capable of photographing an image. Particularly, the trend is that a camera module used for mobile devices is gradually multifunctional, miniaturized and light-weighted.
Recently, a camera module employed for mobile devices is mounted with an auto-focusing function, and devices forming the camera module must comply with demand for miniaturization of camera module in association with miniaturization of lens and improvement in optical performances. A driving device such as a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) is used for auto focusing function, where the VCM performs the auto focusing function by vertically moving a lens within a predetermined size of space.
Of course, it is possible to use the VCM as a device moving or vibrating a lens or a sensor to a predetermined direction for compensating shaking or trembling.
The camera module thus described, however, suffers from a disadvantage in that soils such as dust and the like are attached on the image sensor or the lens to generate an image failure. Several techniques for correcting this disadvantage are known. One technique typically employed in the camera module for this purpose is disclosed in Korea Registered Patent No. 10-2010-0012010, where a dust trap is arranged about an image sensor.